


Too Clingy.

by angelofthenightposts



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Couple, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthenightposts/pseuds/angelofthenightposts
Summary: The reader is angry at Bill because he said something upset her at a party, Bill tries to understand what’s wrong with her and finally she tells him.





	Too Clingy.

When you and Bill walked out of Nick’s party, you weren’t warm and talkative as always. You were so down in the mouth and folded your arms. Bill, of course, knew that something was wrong, but he was trying to figure out by himself before asking you. The small amount of alcohol he had didn’t help him and made his mind more blurred. His anxious gaze over your tense body, he opened the driver’s door and got in the car. Before he started the engine, he bit his bottom lip and turned to you. Your gaze was focused forward, the eyebrows frowned.

“Baby, what’s the matter?” When you heard his voice which proved Bill had no idea, you looked at him. You thought it was impossible for him to not figure out. Because of alcohol, his cheeks blushed and sleepiness in his eyes. Even though you tell him something at that moment, you knew he won’t remember in the morning like the back of your hand. You just shrugged.

“I just want to go home as soon as possible, Bill. I am tired. "Bill, when he heard you, unintentionally frowned. You had known each other for a long time and you guys were together about two years. Bill was afraid of your expression, even though he wanted to persist, and began to drive the car towards your house without saying something.

When you wiped your makeup and dabbed moisturizer on your face, you found Bill lying on the bed. He was wearing black sweatpants and his naked chest shone under the light of the night lamp. When he heard you came, he lifted his head and smiled. At that moment, you wanted to punch his perfect teeth but instead, you took a deep breath and get close to the bed. Before you got in, you looked at Bill.

"Bill, I don’t want you to sleep with me.” When you pushed the empty pillow toward his chest, Bill lifted his eyebrows in disbelief. You continued to talk without letting him say anything. “I cannot wait for you all night, Bill. Come on! ”Bill thought you were joking at first and didn’t take you seriously but when he saw your angry and impatient expression, he took the white pillow on his chest and sat in bed.

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” When you continued to look at him without saying anything, Bill rolled his eyes. He had no idea what happened to you or why you acted like that, he opened the bedroom door and looked at you. You got into a huge bed and put your head on a pillow which was still warm because of Bill. You turned your head and looked at him for a few seconds. When you reached to nightlamp and turned it off, Bill whispered, “Good night, love.” 

 

You walked in the hallway of your condo, making sure you had everything in your little bag. When you turned the corner and entered the large living room, you noticed the car’s keys on the dining table. You saw him, even though you did your best to not look at Bill sleeping on the couch in front of the television. Bill was a tall man compared to normal guys and the couch looked like a toy for him. His long legs were hanging down and you knew he wasn’t sleeping comfortably. Being careful not to wake him up, you covered him with a blanket. Last night was a complete disappointment for you and you wanted to leave the house before he woke up. Because you weren’t ready to confront him yet. When you walked toward the table to pick up the keys, you heard Bill woke up. You held the key in your hand and took a deep breath.

“Good morning.” Bill’s voice was sleepy, thick and formal. You said “Good morning.” without turning to the man because you knew he was going to ask a bunch of questions about last night.

“Y/N, can we talk a little?” You were about to walk out the door and Bill’s voice stopped you. Before you talked to Bill, you should have given yourself some time because what you heard yesterday broke your heart.

“I have to go to the mall. Don’t forget, we will have a family dinner at your mother’s at 7. See you there.” When you closed the door, you walked toward the elevator without caring about your eyes burning.  
When you were taking off your coat, you heard Bill throwing the keys with anger. Not a moment too soon, you heard the fast footsteps approaching the bedroom and he stormed in.

“What’s wrong with you?” When you turned your head and looked at Bill, you saw how frustrated he was. His chest moved up and down as he tries to breathe and his nostrils were flared out. When you didn’t say anything, Bill winced and took a step. “Y/N, did you hear me? Tonight I felt like I was eating with my enemy, not with you. You barely talked, didn’t answer any of my questions and left home without waiting for me. " When you found the zipper on the side of your dress, pulled it down and let it pool around your feet. Before you walked into the bathroom, you deigned to answer him.

"I’m giving you the distance you want, Bill.” You opened the bathroom door with appreciating the softness of the bathrobe and got out of breath. Bill was sitting on the edge of the bed, took his head between his hands. But the thing that left you breathless was sobbing you heard. When you felt that your heart had broken apart, you kept looking at him, not knowing what to do. You wanted to take him in your arms and tell him not to cry but you were still angry at Bill. You opened the closet and started looking for something to wear; you heard Bill’s quiet voice.

“Are you going to leave me?” Your hand was frozen over soft clothes, and you were quiet while trying to get rid of the knot in your throat. “Is that why you’re being cold to me? Are you tired of me? Damn it, Y/N, stop looking for clothes and answer me. "When you realized that you couldn’t postpone the unavoidable, closed the closet and rested your back against it. Bill looked at you as if anything else wasn’t more important.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Bill.” Bill winced without understanding. “If I’m a burden to you, you can tell me. If you don’ want to be with me just tell me and I’ll go. "Bill asked you to move in on your seventh month anniversary. He couldn’t see you as much as he wanted because of the shootings and he told you that you were the first thing he wanted to see when he got home. You accepted his idea with joy without thinking and from that day you spent every single moment with Bill.

"What the fuck are you talking about?” When Bill was angry, his accent sounded heavy and you realized from his strong Swedish accent, he was as angry as well as shocked. You took a few steps to Bill and he looked up at you to see your face better. At that moment you cursed yourself in many ways. Seeing his wet cheeks and red eyes caused you to hate yourself. You looked at him while your eyes filled with tears because you made the man you loved, cry.

“Bill, I heard what you told Nick last night. You were talking about me. "His gaze focused on your back somewhere while you weren’t glancing away for a moment to not to miss Bill’s reaction. You knew Bill was trying to remember last night from his expressions. You decided to not give him a brain boner and let him hear what you heard last night. "You were talking about how I’m with you every moment, how clingy our relationship is.” When Bill finally understood, he gasped and his green eyes met yours without losing time.

“Do you think I’m complaining about all of these? Do you think I’m ranting at Nick about you? "His warm and big hand squeezed your hand.”Baby, I adore you. I love how you call me while I’m away, how you watch football games with me to make me happy even though you hate, I adore you’re calling me just to say I love you, I love all you do. I don’t never, but never complain. "When you warmed up with every word of Bill, you bit inside your cheeks to avoid crying. Bill grabbed your other hand and sat you down on his lap, his forehead rested against yours.

"Because I am clingy as you are, love. I miss you even when I’m ten steps away. When there are miles among us, my only desire is to be with you or at least to hear your voice. Baby, I love our relationship. "You grabbed Bill’s hand on your cheek and looked into his eyes. When you realized that Bill was 100 per cent sincere in all he said, you felt the weight on your chest disappeared and you could finally breathe a sigh of relief. You played with his hair and finally kissed him. He deepened your kiss without hesitation. Oh God, you missed him. Bill grinned at you when you pulled back to breathe.

"I love you.” Bill continued kissing all over your face as if he had not heard you. While enjoying the small kisses on your cheeks, at the tip of your nose, in your eyelids; he whispered in your ear.

“I love you too; don’t banish me from our bed again, okay?” Bill smirked as you giggled at the man. When you nodded, Bill carried you to bed. Before he got into the bed, he added. “Can we change the couch to the bigger and more comfortable one? I hate it. ”


End file.
